Let Me Down Easy
by babyajiana82
Summary: Soon after Jake and Bella start working on the bikes before he phases, they sleep together. She is sick before the movies but just thinks its the flu. Jake phases and is away the two weeks. Bella goes to him with some news, but is turned away. Charlie finds out her news& kicks her out. What will happen when she comes back?Will the Cullens come back for her? Song by Billy Currington
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Soon after Jake and Bella start working on the bikes before he phases, they sleep together. She is sick before the movies, but just thinks it's the flu. Jake phases and is away the two weeks. Bella goes to him with some news, but is turned away. Charlie finds out her news and kicks her out. What will happen when she comes back? Will the Cullen's come back for her? Song by Billy Currington**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Jacob Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant Jacob**

**A/N: Wolfs can discipline their imprints, meaning domestic discipline/Spankings. Set in 2010. Quotes come from New Moon Chapter 3.**

**Read and review please!**

_**Let Me Down Easy**_

**Chapter 1 Bella POV**

"_Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand._

_I didn't like this. This is bad, this is very bad, the voice in my head repeated again and again._

"_Bella, we're leaving."_

"_I don't want you to come."_

"_I'm no good for you."_

"_You…don't…want…me?"_

"_No"_

"_Don't do anything reckless or stupid, for Charlie's sake."_

"_It will be as we never existed."_

I need to stop thinking about that dreadful day, but I can't help it.

Billy, Charlie, and Harry were out fishing for the day, so Jake and I have been working on the bikes in the garage for about an hour now.

He is so sweet to me. I don't know how I would have made it through this past week since I "woke up" from my numbness without him.

Spending time here with Jake is the only thing that keeps the pain of losing _Him_ away, at least until I go to sleep at night. Then the pain and nightmares come back with a vengeance.

I look over as Jake stands and I take the time to notice the changes in him from a year ago when I first moved back here. Gone was the gangly, awkward teenager with the wiry muscles that were barely there. In its place was a teenage boy on the cusp of adulthood.

Jake was 17 years old, standing at about 5'11" or 6 foot, tight athletic build, prominent cheek bones, angular jaw and he still had his long jet black hair that went past his shoulders.

I was so busy checking him out that I didn't hear him calling me, trying to get my attention.

"Hmm?"

Was my elegant response and cue blush.

He just chuckled at me and repeated himself.

"I said, let's go in so I can get cleaned up and we can get something to eat and relax."

I stood up and we headed out of the garage and into the house.

"Okay, I'll make us lunch while you get cleaned up."

I said while heading into the small kitchen.

"Sure, sure"

He replied, heading down the hallway.

I washed my hands and got the ingredients out to make us a couple of cold cut subs.

I was finishing the last one and putting the chips on the plate when Jake walked into the kitchen after his shower.

"Thanks Bells."

"You're welcome Jake."

We sat down at the table and ate and chatted about what stupid thing his friend Quil had did at school the other day.

When we finished, I washed the dishes while he dried.

"So…I figured if I work on the bikes a little every day, then they should be done in about ten days or so."

He said while drying the last dish.

I stopped wiping the counter down and turned to face him.

"Are you serious?!"

He nodded.

"This is so great Jake! Thank you! I don't know how to repay you."

I was so engrossed in thinking about the reason I wanted those bikes fixed in the first place, that I didn't realize what I had said.

I could not wait to ride and see if I can hear _His _voice by doing something so reckless like that.

I was caught off guard by Jake's warm hand on my chin, pulling it up to look at him. I was confused by what I saw there in his eyes…love, lust and desire.

"I know how you can repay me."

He said in a husky voice that I never heard from him before.

"Ja…"

Before I could respond or protest, his warm, full lips were kissing me. I just stood there shocked, not really responding. He let go of my lips and moved back a fraction to talk.

"Let go Bella. I love you and more than that, I am _IN_ love with you! Let go."

Then he was kissing me again and I found myself responding back without making the conscious decision to do so. I got lost in the warm sensation of his lips and his hands running up and down my back. One hand was on my waist and the other roamed up to the back of my head to hold me to him.

I couldn't think straight.

I knew we should stop this, but I could not for the life of me find the words to stop it.

Then my hands seemed to have gotten a mind of their own and found their way up around his neck, tangled into his beautiful hair.

He pulled back so we could breathe, but his lips never left my skin. He trailed kisses down my jaw and my neck, where I am sure there will be a love mark at.

The next thing I know, my knees are hitting the back of something and I am falling with Jake on top of me. The softness of what I am laying on registers to me as his bed, so somehow we ended up in his bedroom.

How we got here, I couldn't tell you.

I lost track of time and the reasons why we should stop this. Somehow, Jacob makes me feel alive and forget about my problems and the outside world when I am with him.

He makes me feel something that I haven't felt in months, maybe ever…wanted.

He leans up off me and runs his hands up and down my sides and under my shirt to my bare skin, while looking me in the eyes.

"Bella?"

He questions.

I look up at my best friend and see the love he has for me and I question myself.

'_Why not? Jake is my best friend and he is not going anywhere. It's time for me to start letting Him go and move on, 'cause He is not coming back.'_

I look Jake in the eye and nod.

His sunny smile lights up his face and he leans back down to start kissing me again.

***Lemon***

These kisses are full of passion, unlike the chaste ones _He_ used to give me.

When we both need to breathe, Jake trails small kisses along my jaw and down my neck.

He lifts me up and grabs hold of the hem of my shirt to pull it off. He takes his off as well.

Again, my hands seem to have a mind of their own and they run up and down his muscled chest and abs.

I get bold and unbutton his jeans, then pull the zipper down. He gets the hint and stands up to pull them off along with his socks and shoes.

He is only in his black and red silk boxers now.

He leans over and trails kisses down the middle of my chest, missing where I want him at, down to the waist band of my jeans.

He pulls my tennis shoes and socks off and drags his hands back up my thighs to unbutton and unzip my jeans. He then pulls them down and off and throws them across the room.

I am starting to feel self-conscious laying here in only my modest pink and white bra and panty set. No one has seen me like this, not even swimming, as I usually wear a one piece.

He slides his hands up to unclasp my front hook bra and take it off. As soon as it is off, I cover myself from his hungry gaze.

"Bella…you are so beautiful. Don't hide from me"

He says as he gently moves my arms and hands so he can better see me.

He gets back on the bed, careful to keep his weight off me and places butterfly kisses around my breast before taking my nipple into his mouth.

My back arches automatically at the new sensations.

While he sucks on one nipple, he uses his hand to knead and tug the other, and then switches off.

He then starts to kiss his way down my stomach to my hips, where he trails his tongue across the top of my panties.

He places a couple of open mouth kisses on my cloth covered mound before tugging them off.

He lies down and spreads my legs open more and places kisses on my inner thighs, missing where I want him the most.

I am panting with need at this time.

"_Jake…"_

He looks up into my eyes and holds my gaze while he takes one long lick from my entrance to my clit before sucking the bundle of nerves into his mouth.

He repeated this several times and I can't stop moaning and to my embarrassment, moving my hips against his mouth.

He takes a finger and slowly enters me with it and moves it in and out while mimicking the movements with his hot, wet tongue on my clit.

I start to feel a tightening in my lower stomach and he enters another finger and starts to speed up while sucking on my clit.

"Cum for me honey. Cum on my fingers."

He flattens his tongue on my bundle and I explode around his fingers while he drinks up my juices as I come down from my high.

He lightly kisses my mound while he kicks out of his boxers.

He then kisses his way back up to my mouth where he greedily kisses me until I am breathless. I can taste myself on his lips and tongue and it doesn't gross me out like I thought it would.

"Mmm…you taste so good Bells."

I smile at him and round my hands into his long hair as he positions his thick cock at my entrance.

He eases the head inside and I wince at the stinging pain.

When he reaches my barrier, he looks at me to make sure this is still what I want.

I nod and in a quick thrust, he tears through my barrier.

I bite my lip to keep from crying out in pain, but silent tears are flowing down my cheeks.

Jake wipes them away while he waits for me to adjust to his large size.

After a few minutes, I experimentally move my hips and find that the pain is gone and has left a fullness feeling.

He starts thrusting in and out at a steady pace before lifting my legs up over his waist, changing the angle.

I whimper and moan as he picks up his pace.

"God…honey, you feel so good!"

"Jake…harder"

I moan out.

He then pulls out and flips me over on my hands and knees and rams his cock back into me.

I can't help but scream out at the new angle. If someone was to walk by, they would definitely know what was going on in here. All you could hear is our moaning and grunting and our sweaty skin slapping together.

As Jake continues to pound me, I feel that tightness in my lower stomach again.

"Jake…I'm gonna…"

He reaches around and pinches my clit hard and I cum all over him, milking him into his own release, both of us yelling out each other's names.

He pulled out and we cuddle up together, and then drift off to sleep.

***End Lemon***

It has been a month since Jake and I made love and at first, things were awkward between us.

I have been trying to open up more with him by letting him hold my hand or cuddle with me, but I am still hung up on _Him_.

True to his word though, Jake had the bikes fixed in less than ten days and he taught me how to ride on a back country road.

The first time I got on, I heard _His _voice and I had lost my concentration and balance and ended up going head first into a moss covered boulder. That was the first of several trips to the emergency room due to being on what Charlie describes as 'two wheel death machines'.

Slowly, but surely, I feel like I am getting my life back. The nightmares are not an every night occurrence anymore. And both Charlie and my body are thankful for that small miracle.

The few months since my birthday, I have lost a fair amount of weight since I have no appetite whatsoever. And the last couple of days, I have been feeling like I am trying to get sick.

Certain foods make me queasy and a few times I had to sprint to the bathroom in order to make it in time.

I don't really pay too much attention and chalk it up to not eating right.

Another two weeks go by and I have several more bouts of nausea and now sensitivity in my breast, but I still don't let it worry me.

Today is Friday and I promised Mike and the gang that I would go to the movies with them.

I make sure to invite Jake and Quil as well. They have been down lately because Embry has apparently joined in Sam Uley's gang and ditched them.

I am getting dressed when the phone rings. It's Ben telling me that Angela is sick with the flu that is going around, so they can't make it.

Several others bowed out too, so it turns out to just be Mike, Jake and I going.

_Yippee!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Soon after Jake and Bella start working on the bikes before he phases, they sleep together. She is sick before the movies, but just thinks it's the flu. Jake phases and is away the two weeks. Bella goes to him with some news, but is turned away. Charlie finds out her news and kicks her out. What will happen when she comes back? Will the Cullen's come back for her? Song by Billy Currington**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Jacob Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant Jacob**

**A/N: Wolfs can discipline their imprints, meaning domestic discipline/Spankings. Set in 2010. Quotes come from New Moon Chapter 9.**

**Read and review please!**

_**Let Me Down Easy**_

**Chapter 2 Bella POV**

_We were all alone in the hallway. Both theaters were halfway through the movie, and it was deserted—quiet enough for us to hear the popcorn popping at the concession counter in the lobby._

_Jacob went to sit on the velveteen-upholstered bench against the wall, patting the space beside him._

"_He sounded like he was going to be in there for a while," he said, stretching his long legs out in front of him as he settled in to wait._

_I joined him with a sigh. He looked like he was thinking about blurring more lines. Sure enough, as soon as I sat down, he shifted over to put his arm around my shoulders._

"_Jake," I protested, leaning away. He dropped his arm, not looking bothered at all by the minor rejection. He reached out and took my hand firmly, wrapping his other hand around my wrist when I tried to pull away again._

_Where did he get the confidence from? (Meyer. New Moon. Pages 211-212)._

It has been a week and a half since the movies and I have not seen or heard from Jake since that night when he left here not feeling well like my other friends. I have tried calling him, but the phone line is either busy or Billy answers and says that he is out with his friends. I guess that he is feeling better now if he can hang out with his other friends.

And I guess he doesn't have time for me now.

I was really hoping that he would talk to me.

My nightmares have come back, but they have changed. Instead of me running in the forest after Edward, I am being chased by a horse size russet colored wolf with very intelligent and expressive light brown eyes that look very familiar, but for the life of me, I cannot remember why.

Or I should say, who.

The dream/nightmare itself is not really scary, just…I don't know. I can't really describe the feelings going through me during this time. Sometimes I wish that I had Jasper's gift of being able to sense emotions and understand them.

Another thing that has been going on, is I am still getting sick. I thought it was just the flu like my friends had that was going around town, but everyone that I talked to had said that it only lasted about twenty four hours. I have been getting sick for about one and a half months, off and on.

So today, I am heading to Port Angeles to the drug store and see if my fears and suspicions are confirmed.

As I get dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeve white t-shirt, with my blue Mariner's hoodie that Charlie got me for my birthday, I realize that today is Wednesday and I should be at school, as I look at the clock and it stated that it was 10:35am.

I start to panic as I know that the school would have already called Charlie by now and let him know that I was not in school.

I almost fall as I rush to put my Converse on and get downstairs and leave before…

"ISABELLA?!"

I tense up and my heart starts to race as I hear him stomping up the steps. I didn't even hear him pull up or come in the door. He comes to my door, looking pissed, as he leans on the door jab and crosses his arms over his chest.

"So…imagine my surprise when I get a phone call _at work_, telling me that my child is not in school and that it will be marked as an unexcused absence on their record. Why are you not in school, Isabella?"

My shoulders slump as I knew that since it was not an emergency, I would get a spanking.

"I over slept, so I was going to go to the doctors, since I have not been feeling good for a while now."

I state, staring at the floor.

He just raised an eyebrow.

"So since it has been going on for a while, and apparently not even every day, you could have went after school. Am I right?"

He asked, knowing that he was, and just confirmed my earlier thoughts about it being a lack of an emergency.

Defeated, I just nod my head, knowing what was about to happen.

He gave one jerky nod of his head and turned on his heel towards his room.

After about a minute of silence, except for my erratic heart rate and breathing, the silence of the house is broken first, by the _cling, cling_ of the dresser drawer knobs as Charlie opened his top drawer…where he keeps his belts.

As I heard the drawer slam shut, I started whimpering and backing up towards the window/wall and pleading for him not to spank me, even though I knew that it was useless to even try.

I know from experience that once he has the belt in his hands, no amount of begging or pleading will sway his decision.

As he came into the room with one of his leather belts in his hand, and as useless as I knew it was, I tried one more time.

"Dad…_please_?! I promise I will go to school right now! I _swear_ I will."

I whimpered and let out a sob.

He just gestured towards the bed.

"Bend over and grab the spread, Isabella. I want you to count them out. You will get twenty licks and the next time you think about cutting school, it will be worse. So you need to think about that before you do it."

I did as I was told and laid, bent over the foot of the bed, with my hands reaching towards the head of the bed, gripping the comforter. I heard him coming over to me and the next second I had felt a searing pain on my backside.

I whimpered out.

"One"

This kept going until we reached ten and I had silent tears flowing down my face, onto the blanket, with almost silent sobs escaping my mouth.

Readying myself for blow number eleven and not really paying attention to him, as I was in my head at my happy place with Jacob and I riding our motor bikes, to get away from the pain, as each blow got harder than the last, I was startled when he shouted,

"ISABELLA!"

And let loose three hard, rapid licks on the back of my legs.

"OWWW!"

I screamed out and jumped up, rubbing the backs of my thighs, as they stung like a bitch, and turned to face him to see what he was talking about.

"I said to pull your pants down for the last ten licks."

My heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest as I stared at him, trying to see if he was serious. By the look on his face, I know that he was.

But the stubborn side of me reared its ugly head at that point and I put some attitude behind my response.

"NO!"

And I even crossed my arms and stood defiantly, with my chin up and silent tears still flowing down my face, in front of my now even more enraged father.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

He roared.

He didn't even give me time to say anything else, as he marched over to me and yanked at the button on my jeans so hard that it popped off and yanked them and my underwear, much to my embarrassment, down in one swift movement, that was so fast, you would think that he was a vampire.

He then started waylaying on me, not even bothering with the count and giving me much more than the last ten licks that I was owed. I could not stop the screams from erupting from my body as he beat me.

After what seemed like forever, he finally stopping hitting me and pushed me on the bed, where I hastily pulled up my underwear and jeans.

"Stay your behind in this house and I mean it, Isabella."

He left me to my sobbing and crying as I heard him throw his belt in his room, as it hit something in there, and then stomp downstairs and out the front door, slamming it. I guess he had to go back to work.

I laid there for a few minutes, getting my breathing under control, before getting up and going into the bathroom to clean myself up. I used the toilet and was thankful that there was no blood on the tissue. I washed my hands and then my face and dried them off before heading back into my room.

I pulled on some more underwear and a pair of loose fitting gray terry cloth shorts, after taking the others and my jeans off, before getting under the covers and curling into a fetal position and crying myself back to sleep.

I must have slept for a few hours, because the next time I woke up, it was slightly dark outside and I could hear the television on downstairs. I got up slowly, as I was sore and my joints were stiff from being in that fetal position for so long.

I made my way to the bathroom after grabbing my toiletries and my pajamas so that I can take a shower. I used the bathroom and then started the water as hot as it would go to help with the stiffness. Getting in, I couldn't stop the moan that the heat caused, as it loosened up my joints and muscles.

I showered quickly and gently, then got out and toweled off gently as my butt and the backs of my legs were red and irritated.

I filled the water cup up with some water from the sink and took a couple of Tylenol after getting dressed.

I wasn't hungry, so I just went back to my room and got back in bed.

Before I knew it, I was being woken up by my alarm clock. It took me a minute to remember that I set it earlier than I needed to get up for school, as I was going to go to Port Angeles to the drug store and get a pregnancy test before school.

I dressed in a simple black sweat suit and my black Converse. I brushed my hair and put it up in a messy ponytail. I went to wash my face and brush my teeth. I didn't use the bathroom yet as I will need to go later for the test and I read somewhere that, if possible, it is best to take those tests first thing in the morning.

I went back into my room to grab my book bag and a quick look out of my window showed me that Charlie had left already for work and that it was slightly raining. Grabbing my coat and putting it on as I walked down the stairs, I silently prayed that if I am, that everything would be alright.

I grabbed my keys off of the side table by the door and locked up before getting in my truck and starting it up.

It did not take me long to reach the Walgreens in Port Angeles, as I was pushing my ancient truck to its speed limit. I got out and went inside, noticing that there was only one or two other customers and an older lady at the front register. I got my purchase and went to the back of the store to the Pharmacy to pay as the cashier was a young man.

Luckily, he did not sneer at me or look down on me as he rung up my purchase.

I paid and went to the restroom that was right next to the Pharmacy. I really had to go, so I hurriedly read the instructions and took both test.

I then laid them on a clean paper towel and then placed them on the floor for the three minute wait while I went to wash my hands.

When the time was up, I picked them both up and my heart stopped.

Both tests clearly showed a pink plus sign for positive.

I then think that I went into shock or a daze, as I do not clearly remember leaving the store, the drive to school, or anything that happened at school.

The next thing that I do remember is the final bell ringing. I made my way to my truck and made the trip back to Port Angeles to the Women's Clinic there.

They checked me in and asked a bunch of questions, then did a urine test that did indeed confirm that I was in fact…pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Soon after Jake and Bella start working on the bikes before he phases, they sleep together. She is sick before the movies, but just thinks it's the flu. Jake phases and is away the two weeks. Bella goes to him with some news, but is turned away. Charlie finds out her news and kicks her out. What will happen when she comes back? Will the Cullen's come back for her? Song by Billy Currington**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Jacob Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant Jacob**

**A/N: Wolves can discipline their imprints, meaning domestic discipline/Spankings. Set in 2010. Quotes come from New Moon Chapter 10.**

**Read and review please!**

_**Let Me Down Easy**_

**Chapter 3 Jacob POV**

It has been two weeks since I have seen _my_ Bells and I am sick of it!

I have hated to lie to her and so has Billy, but because of Sam's Alpha Order to stay away from her and not to have any contact with her, I have not had any other choice but to lie.

Whenever I bitch about it to him or Billy or anybody really, they all tell me that it won't be forever, that it is just until I can control my temper and my phasing.

I do not think that they realize that a lot of my problems and my temper come from not being able to see her!

Sometimes I really hate being a werewolf.

For one thing, it takes all of our choices away from us.

I can never leave the reservation, although I would have never left anyway, as I have been groomed to be Chief of the tribe since I was five years old. I remember I used to dream about _my_ Bells being right beside me when I took over as Chief. She should be standing tall and proud right along with our children.

I always thought and dreamed that I would grow up and marry _my _Bells and have a house full of black hair, brown eyed, lightly tanned children running around.

I thought that dream was gone when her mother, Renee, took her from here when she was eight years old and moved to Phoenix and then last year when she came back and started dating that Cullen leech that left her broken and depressed.

When I finally, _**FINALLY**_, get my chance with her, I turned into a big, giant dog and had to stay away from her.

Now because of that and the _supposed magic_ of imprinting, where a wolf sees _"the one"_ the first time after phasing, I can't be around or be with _my_ Bells.

They say that I won't imprint on her 'cause she is not a Native, but I say bullshit.

Bella is **MINE**!

If I imprint on someone else, then I will fight it!

'_Oh quit your whining, Baby Alpha' _~Paul

I snarled at him in response.

'_Oooohh! I'm so scared, I'm shaking in my fur'_ ~ Paul

I can hear laughing from the others as we do a big sweep across the lands before heading to my house for a bonfire with the Elders and imprints.

'_I don't know why you're so hung up on the Leech Lover anyway. She was fuckin' the enemy, we can't trust her! _~ Paul

I briefly hear some murmurs of agreement, but I see red and lunge at him. But before I can get a good purchase on his neck, Sam Alpha Orders us to stop.

'_**ENOUGH'**_

We had no choice but to obey.

'_Paul, cut it out with antagonizing Jacob. Jacob, get your head in the game and pay attention to what we are doing so we can finish. _~Sam

We made two more laps around the Res and were almost to my house when Embry brought me out of my thoughts.

'_Hey, isn't that Bella's truck coming down the way?'_

I paused to listen and sure enough, we all heard her truck coming down the road and towards my house.

'_What are you gonna do, Jake?' _

Seth asked me as I stood there and watched her pass by in Embry's mind.

'_He ain't gonna do shit! Leave the Leech Lover alone! _~Paul

'_**PAUL'**_

'_Let's finish this round up and head to Billy's, as everyone is already there waiting on us. Jake, you need to let her go. Tell her whatever you have to, to get her to move on.' _~Sam

We put our noses to the ground and finished the last loop behind my house. We phased back to our human selves just as Bella pulled up into the front yard.

'_Well here goes nothing.'_

I think to myself as I walk to break _my_ Bells' heart.

**BELLA POV**

_I dialed, and then waited without high expectations. _

_It caught me off guard when Billy answered on the second ring._

"_Hello?"_

"_Oh, hey, the phone is working again! Hi, Billy. It's Bella. I was just calling to see how Jacob is doing. Is he up for visitors yet? I was thinking about dropping by-"_

"_I'm sorry, Bella," Billy interrupted, and I wondered if he were watching TV; he sounded distracted. "He's not in."_

"_Oh." It took me a second. "So he's feeling better then?"_

"_Yeah," Billy hesitated for an instant too long. "Turns out it wasn't Mono after all. Just some other virus."_

"_Oh. So...where is he?"_

"_He's giving some friends a ride up to Port Angeles-I think they were going to catch a double feature or something. He's gone for the whole day."_

"_Well, that's a relief. I've been so worried. I'm glad he felt good enough to get out." My voice sounded horribly phony as I babbled on. (Meyer. New Moon. Chapter 10. Pages 228-229)_

'I have been having a really shitty couple of days.'

I think to myself as I head towards Jake's house to see what the hell his problem is and to tell him and Billy the news.

On Wednesday, I over slept and the school called Charlie to tell him that I was not there. Well he came home and promptly beat my ass.

Thursday, I found out through two home pregnancy tests and a doctor's conformation, that I am indeed pregnant.

Nine weeks pregnant to be exact.

And then Friday happened.

***Flashback***

_Charlie had not spoken to me at all Thursday night when he got home from work. I really did not care, as I was still trying to process the fact that I was carrying Jacob's baby inside of me._

_I was basically on auto-pilot all night as I fixed some spaghetti and ground turkey meatballs for dinner._

_That night I had dreamed of a raven haired boy, with almond colored skin and my chocolate brown eyes, playing in the mud with his daddy, making mud pies, like we used to do when we were little._

_Friday morning when I got up, Charlie was already gone, so I went about my day as usual and went to school._

_That night I fried some catfish, using Harry's famous fish fry, for dinner. _

_I guess my little one did not like the smell of the fish, so I had practically flew up the stairs, almost knocking Charlie down, to get to the bathroom before I lost my lunch all over the stairs._

_Afterwards, when I had come back down to finish dinner, Charlie was looking at me funny, but otherwise did not say anything as he sat at the table._

_I pulled the last piece of fish out of the oil and put it on the serving platter with the rest. I then put that on the table with the homade coleslaw and cornbread._

_After Charlie had loaded up his plate and started eating, he finally got around to asking me if I was alright._

"_I'm fine, Charlie. The smell of the fish just did not agree with me."_

_I told him, not really wanting to tell him about my 'situation' yet. I think I will wait until after he eats and before he goes to watch whatever sporting show was on tonight. _

_He looked as though he did not believe me, which was understandable, as I really did have something wrong with me._

_We ate in silence as usual and when he was almost finished with his second plate of food, I decided now was the time to tell him._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_I blurted out, wanting to get it over with._

_When about a minute passed and he still had not said anything, I looked up to see that he was frozen, wide eyed, with the forkful of fried catfish and slaw, halfway to his mouth._

_He was quickly turning red, then blue and then an interesting shade of purple. _

_I could see the vein in his forehead throb with tension._

"_Dad? Please say something."_

_I pleaded with him, afraid for his health._

_He took a deep, much need breath, and yelled,_

"_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE PREGNANT?!"_

_I winced._

"_I went to the doctor yesterday after school and it was positive. I am nine weeks along."_

"_Is it Cullen's?"_

_He asked after he took another deep breath._

"_No, it is not. And I don't want to tell you who's it is right now. He doesn't know yet."_

_I replied, somewhat calmly, as I did not know how he would take not knowing who knocked up his daughter._

"_Okay."_

_He replied, just as calmly._

_The shock that I was feeling must have shown on my face, but he did not elaborate._

"_O...okay?"_

_I asked, bewildered._

'_That's it...? Okay?'_

_I think to myself._

"_Yes, okay. You have twenty four hours to get your shit and get the fuck out of my house."_

_He stated calmly and matter-of-factly._

_My heart almost stopped._

_I did not think that Jake would take me in with how he has been acting lately and I really did not want to move to Florida with Renee and Phil._

"_Bu...but I have nowhere to go!"_

_I sobbed out, now realizing that I was crying._

"_I don't give a flyin' fuck. You laid down and opened your legs for some punk, then you figure it out."_

_He said as he got up and threw his empty plate into the sink, shattering it._

_Just like my heart._

_My own father is putting me out on the streets, pregnant, with nowhere to go._

_I got up and put everything away and washed the dishes. I then went upstairs and packed everything that I wanted to take with me before heading into the bathroom to shower._

_I went to bed that night wondering how I was going to make it on my own with a little one._

***End Flashback***

The next morning, Charlie was gone, probably fishing, so I got dressed in a navy blue sweat suit and loaded up the truck bed with my bags. I put the tarp on the back so my things would not get wet.

I then went back to check and make sure that I had everything.

I then set off towards La Push, which is where I am pulling up now, to the little red house, wondering if my life would ever be the same after this visit.


End file.
